One More Step to Losing All Dignity
by hopesallthings
Summary: It made me feel real sympathetic to kids like Embry and Collin, whose parents didn't know they were werewolves. -Jacob Black. Carlisle gets a surprise visit at the hospital from a mom who knows too little and a teen who knows too much.


**For those of you who have read any of my other stories, you've probably figured out by now that I'm a Carlisle fan. So, when reading one of the lovely Twilight books, my mind tends to go on an autopilot search for fanfics I could write involving him. This one somehow managed to make its way into my insane psychotic impossible to understand brain. Have fun figuring it out.**

"When Rachel'd come home from Washington State at the end of the summer semester—graduated early, the nerd—my biggest worry'd been that it would be hard keeping the secret around her. I wasn't used to covering things up in my own home. It made me real sympathetic to kids like Embry and Collin, whose parents didn't know they were werewolves. Embry's mom thought he was going through some kind of rebellious stage. He was permanently grounded for constantly sneaking out, but, of course, there wasn't much he could do about that. She'd check his room every night, and every night it would be empty again. She'd yell and he'd take it in silence, and then go through it all again the next day. We'd tried to talk Sam into giving Embry a break and letting his mom in on the gig, but Embry'd said he didn't mind. The secret was too important."

Breaking Dawn, pg. 149

Monday, June 11

4 days before the battle of Eclipse

**Embry's Pov**

I kept my head down as Mom kept yelling at me. These days she was chalking it up to either drugs, sex, or drinking. How drug dealers and orgies would get onto the Rez I had absolutely no idea, but somehow that's exactly what she got into her mind. Well, she was right about the girl part, anyway. I suppose if you look at it in the right aspects, running the same streaks of land over and over could be considered that way. It involved keeping Bella safe, right? Guess she was a girl. Just ignore the fact that I never even saw her when I was protecting her and we got ourselves a winning theory of my secret night life. Way to go, Mom, you're one smart cookie.

"I just don't understand what's happened to you Embry," she continued, her voice raising even more, enough to make my ears begin to ache. Luckily for me, the next thing out of her mouth wasn't a scream, but a brokenhearted sob.

So much better.

"Embry, honey, please, just talk to me. I wouldn't be mad, I just want to know what's going on." She sniffed. "I just want my son back again."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I stared at the ground. Overdramatic much? At least, now that I was grounded for the rest of eternity from everything, it wasn't like I could get punished anymore. That was the bright side of things. The less than cheerful side was that…well, I was kind of grounded for eternity.

When I didn't answer her (apparently she was expecting me to just spill my guts to her right then and there and tell her about all the supposed girls and cocaine abuse) she gave one more frustrated weep.

And moved in to hug me.

I tried backing away, but she wasn't waiting for my reaction this time. She grabbed me before I had the chance to walk away, pulling me into her arms, though I was at least a head taller than her. And just as I had feared, she immediately pulled back like I was poison, her pitiful look now fearful.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" I nodded vigorously, though didn't dare say anything.

Until she came at me again.

Backing away, I tripped into the wall behind me, unfortunately cornered. Ridiculous. My every instinct was to tear the limbs off of vampires, the most lethal species on the face of the earth, and yet I cowered away from the touch of my own mother. How humiliating. "I'm fine Mom." My gaze darted around the room, looking for some kind of sudden escape I could make. My eyes caught the stove clock. "I've gotta go; I'll be late for school."

I tried slipping around her, but she grabbed hold of my sleeve, though she didn't let go this time. Before I could object, her soft hand was on my forehead, brushing my long hair away so she could feel my skin.

Sam was going to kill me. Even worse, Quil was going to laugh.

Super.

**Carlisle's Pov**

I walked briskly down the halls, deeply inhaling the full scent of the hospital, trying to keep my mind focused on work and not let it wander.

There seemed to be more and more people dying in Seattle each day. Every single morning I'd go into the nurses lounge and check the paper there. Every single morning the death toll would rise. Humans were starting to drop off like ants. Even worse than that fact was the fact that we still had absolutely no idea who was behind it all; the army and the scent. It was ridiculous, the mayhem of it all. Jasper was spending every single spare minute he had making plans, trying to come up with new diversions that would work. And according to Bella, the wolves were spending just as much time at it as us, constantly having at least a few members of the pack running laps through the area around the clock.

Making my way to the front desk and quickly choking down my thoughts, I smiled warmly at Rebecca who was seated at the computer, madly typing away. When I caught her eye, she blushed, looking down. I resisted the urge to sigh.

I needed a bigger wedding ring.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," she greeted me, trying to resume her professional expression, which I was extremely grateful for.

I sent her a small nod. "Rebecca. How are you?"

The blush deepened, and I mentally hit myself. I really did need to learn to skip introductions. "Fine, thank you. Oh," she said suddenly, turning away from the computer. "You have a patient in exam room 14B. They asked specifically for you; refused to see anyone else."

I sighed. "Rebecca, you know the rules. It's the first doctor available." It was getting to be annoying, how much this happened. Every single woman that walked through the door; the first words out of her mouth were 'Is Dr. Cullen here?'.

She just shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't mind doing this one, considering that it would probably be the only way to get them to comply to any kind of treatment." I looked at her questioningly. "_He_refused to let anyone else touch him," she said, trying to be persuasive.

That caught my attention. And then a slow horror came down on me. "Is he…" I let my voice fade out.

Giggling, she shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure he's straight." Thank you Jesus. You truly are a merciful God. "Came in—very involuntarily, I might add—with his mother. She looked scared to death; really thought he was seriously sick with something. He looked fine to me, besides the fact that he seemed tired. Anyway, when one of the nurses tried to take his vitals and all, he nearly ran out of the door." I thought about that for a moment. Maybe he was just afraid of hospitals? It had happened before, this wouldn't be the first time. "Practically said right out that you were the only one who he'd let look at him, or else he'd walk back to La Push himself."

My head snapped up. "He's from La Push?"

She nodded slowly, wondering how that was relevant. "Yes," she confirmed hesitantly. "Is something wrong with La Push?"

I shook my head, trying to regain my composure. "No, no. Nothing." I smiled reassuringly as she handed me a clipboard. "14B?" I asked, trying to appear as if I had forgotten.

At her quiet yes, I turned and began briskly walking down the halls, skimming through the papers in my hands.

Embry Call. Bella knew him; I remember her talking about him once. One of Jacob's friends.

One of Jacob's friends who was here. At the hospital. At the hospital with a parent. A parent who shouldn't have brought him here, of all places.

This wasn't good.

**Embry's Pov**

The minute he stepped inside and caught my eye, I began glaring at him. Alright, maybe it was a little rude. After all, I was the one that had asked for him. Still, being polite to a bloodsucker was just…wrong. Unnatural.

Even more humiliating was that Mom started blushing. _Blushing_. I thought she was supposed to be on my side. I know she didn't believe in any of the old legends; hell, I never used to either. But now she was probably going to start flirting with him.

Wonderful.

He smiled at the us, completely ignoring the scowl I was sending him. "Mrs. Call, Embry."

"Dr. Cullen," she nearly giggled as he went over to sit by the chair that was next to the counter and sink. I swore right then and there to myself that none of my brothers would ever find out about this. I didn't care what else I had to think about to keep it out of my thoughts. I'd even turn to Leah if it would distract me. Anything but this. Oh, God Mom, please tell me I didn't just see you pull your skirt up higher. _Please._

Thankfully for my sanity, he ignored her for the most part, looking down at the chart he had in hand, his eyes running swiftly over them. "Well," he began, looking back up to Mom. "What brings you here today?"

"Mind your own business," I mumbled, way too low for Mom to hear. I couldn't help it; this was turning out to be a really crappy day. A perfectly good morning; ruined. I should be sleeping in English class right now, but _no_. I had to sit in a room that now smelled like a dirty leech and take it all in while my mother flirted with said parasite. So maybe I should have been nicer; he had come to my rescue after all, but at the moment the only thing on my mind was getting out of there as quickly as possible.

Mom, however, just had to immediately start talking to force him to look at her, excited that she could play a supposedly useful part in his job. "He's burning up. I wouldn't have brought him in, but the fever felt so high." She sniffed at me for what seemed like the tenth time that morning, and all I could do was scoff back. She couldn't just leave well enough alone. "He wouldn't let me take his temperature though. He said he felt fine. Only he hates attention, so he always lies when he's sick." Thanks Mom. Next time we go out I'll talk about some of your more enduring qualities too. "But when I brought him here, he said he wouldn't see anyone but you, for reasons he refuses to share with the rest of the world." Her voice dropped, as if we were at risk of being overheard. "Actually, Doctor, I don't know what's going on with him, but he's always sneaking out of his room at night."

"Mom," I began begging. Okay, if I thought it was embarrassing before, this was ten times worse.

She didn't give me the chance to say anything more, and I was forced to just shut up at her stern look. "Don't even start Embry." Turning back to him, her expression became worried once more. "He used to do so well; he got good grades in school, he loved sports, he had so many friends. But lately, it's like I don't even know him. I have tried time and time again to get him to talk, but he just brushes me off, saying nothing's wrong. But every single time I check his room each night, he's gone. I think that's why he's sick. He's always up until all hours of the morning, doing Lord knows what that's weakening his immune system." She looked back at me, her eyes telling me I'd be sorry if I argued. "I was actually hoping you'd be able to do a drug test."

_What?!_ It took everything I had not to start screaming at her. Either way, it wasn't going to happen. If Sam hadn't killed me already, he most certainly would if he found out this. God only knows what kind of messed up things are in my DNA.

Before I had the chance to say anything though, Dr. Acula came to my rescue once again. Saved by your worst enemy. Perfect for ones reputation. "Mrs. Call, I hardly think that's necessary," he began, trying to soothe her. "One can easily tell when drugs are being abused just by physical signs, and honestly, I can guarantee you that he's not involved in anything." Thank you! It was extremely depressing that it was him, but it was nice to know at least someone else had a tiny spark of common sense.

Her brow furrowed, and it looked like she was going to begin arguing before she caught his gaze once more, more blood pooling into her cheeks as she nodded, easily believing every word he said. Figures. As much as I hated to admit it, she was the same as any other woman; as long as he had looks, she'd eagerly run across a tightrope without checking to see if her shoes were tied first.

"Anyway," she tried again. "He's obviously sick. He can't not be, considering how hot he was."

My furrowed brow became more pronounced. Just drop it already, please. Just let me go home. Better yet just kill me.

He tried reasoning with her then, praise the heavens. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, if he wasn't seriously enjoying this. "Mrs. Call, maybe you should wait outside," he suggested, obviously hoping she wouldn't argue.

_Yes, yes, yes. Hate to say it, but good thinking Doc. You get her out of the room, I'll jump through the window!_

No such luck.

"Why?" She asked frantically, her voice rising. "Is something wrong? Do you think it's bad? Do you think he'll need to stay here, at the hospital?"

_Yeah, Mom. He could really tell that I'm dying after one short look at me._

She looked pleadingly at him, and he sent her a calming face.

"No, nothing like that at all. I just thought everyone would benefit if there were less people in here."

Never once, in the history of my life, I thought I'd do this, but I began nodding in agreement with him. _Him_. Jake'd never let me live it down if he found out. I could care about that later. Anything to get her out of the room and off of my back. "Yeah, Mom. Go outside."

The look on her face told me it wasn't going to happen. Oh, life's just a bowl of cherries, isn't it? "I don't think so," she said, completely disregarding my words. "I'd feel much better if I were here."

He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration, but with a sigh, I could tell he had given up. Great. I was in a pool of sharks, and my one and only life jacket just blew up on me.

"Alright," he said hesitantly, standing up, setting the chart down on the counter. Pulling open a drawer he reached inside, grabbing a thermometer, and turned back to me. His eyes were pleading with me to keep my calm, and I was rather proud of myself when I didn't pull back as he approached.

Thankfully he didn't hold it to my mouth himself. Instead he just handed it to me, and I set it in place myself, trying to ignore the intensified smell. It beeped quickly—another rare stroke of luck; I was expecting it to take at least a minute longer than usual—and I just as hastily handed it back to him, careful not to let our skin touch.

He stared at it for a longer moment than really required, probably trying to think of what an appropriate lie would be. One that she would fall for. "101," he settled on, looking at her comfortably. It was pushing the truth a little, well, a lot, actually, but was probably the lowest he could get away with without her arguing. "That's not all that high; just a mild fever. And the flu has been going around this year more than usual. I have a feeling that's all this is."

_Great. Maybe if she looks at his face again, we could leave now._

Guess God didn't like me much. Glancing at me worriedly, she watched me carefully for a moment. "It seemed higher," she said uncertainly.

_Aw, Mom, just let it go so we can leave._

He chuckled, but it was obviously forced. He seemed just as nerve wracked as me. Probably worried I was about to blow. A hospital wasn't the best place for that. "Parents have a tendency to overreact. I know I do all the time." She still looked skeptical, but let the argument drop. Maybe his looks could play in my advantage. "Well," he began again. "I think it's safe to say that—"

_Please shut up Mom._

"You're not going to leave it at that, are you?" She looked at him, disbelieving, as he looked uneasily back. If a vampire could ever look tired, this moment was it. "Just checking his temperature? What if it's not the flu? What if it's something way more serious? Shouldn't you make sure?"

"Actually, I really do believe it is just that."

_So do I. Let's go._

"But you can't be sure. What if it's something else, and then because it's not treated, it'll become worse?"

She was about to continue before he cut her off, looking even wearier now, and sighed. "Alright Mrs. Call, if it'd make you feel better."

The _traitor_. The absolute traitor! He couldn't do this to me. Well, yeah, he could, but I thought he was supposed to be the good Cullen. You know, _'I vant to save vour vife'_ and all that. He couldn't just bail on me to make _her_ feel better.

My glare deepened as he turned back to me, absolutely seething in hate. He swallowed nervously though at seeing my tensed muscles, ready to lose it at any moment, which made me feel just a tiny bit smugger. Wasn't much, but it was something I had power over.

The thought cheered me.

As he took a step towards me, my stomach churned, a suddenly nauseous feeling engulfing me. The _smell_. Ugh. Gross. I honestly couldn't understand how Jake could stand to be around Bella anymore, with her smelling so much like one of them.

I had to hold back a vicious snarl when he had closed the space, his hands moving to linger in the air for a long moment, before slowly making their way towards my neck.

I resisted the urge to flinch at the fiery cold that felt like frost bite against my skin as his fingers fell into place against it. But that feeling was nothing compared to another.

If I ever wanted to rip someone's arm off, it was now. Stupid, I knew, to think that he, of all people, would ever try to hurt me. Still, as checked the tissues in my throat, the all too familiar position of a stranglehold pushed my restraint more than I ever thought possible. This just wasn't natural. It wasn't natural for me to be in a hospital, it wasn't natural for him to be the stupid doctor in that hospital, and it wasn't natural for either of us to make contact other than to kill each other.

Ridiculous.

After an agonizingly long ten seconds, he quickly retreated, looking all too relieved to have gotten that over with. Of course, it just _had_ to be right at that very moment—not a moment before, not a moment after, but _that_ moment—that Mom gave a loud cough, sending him a firm look.

And this is about the time I began praying for lightning to burst down from the ceiling.

He glanced over to me, a patient but cautious look written clearly on his face. All I did was scowl. "Embry, could you please take your shirt off for me?"

My angry expression immediately turned incredulous, and I began to doubt his sanity. He couldn't be serious. He was actually going to go all physician and try to examine me? I started to protest.

Then Mom caught my hesitation. Could this day get any better? "Oh my God, you have been doing drugs!"

Apparently it could.

"Mom, what—"

"You have, I know it. Why else wouldn't you take your shirt off? You've got marks from needles, don't you?" Somehow that must have made perfect sense inside her head.

I stared at her in silence, the astonishment clearly written on my face. Then I scowled again, disbelieving how quickly my dignity could leave me. But if this is what it took to prove her 'logical' reason that I was doing drugs wrong... "Fine," I muttered, and began pulling my gray t-shirt over my head, my frustration steaming off me. "This is absolutely ridiculous, and a waste of everyone's time, but why not?" I heatedly scrunched it up inside my fist, crossly staring down at the floor, trying to figure out what I did to make karma so mad at me. I punched a kid in the face in kindergarten after he tried to steal my juice box. Did that count? It didn't seem to matter too much at the time, after all, he had it coming. Especially considering it was grape. Do you know how little grapes they pack in those boxes? They're valuable, very hard to come by. Little punk deserved it. In second grade, I pushed a girl into a puddle because I liked her. Wasn't my fault, I was just doing what I was told. They kept saying that if a boy liked someone, he'd be mean. Just following orders, not that God really cared. But I guess fate really does care about bloody noses and skinned knees more than I originally had thought.

Well, darn it all.

Oh, and no. I didn't get the chick. She just started crying a lot.

Hesitantly, Cullen pulled the stethoscope he had hanging around his neck off, putting it on. My eyes dared him to take one step closer, but apparently he was more willing to appease Mom than me.

He took the dare.

I resisted the urge to gag at the smell as he came up to stand next to me once more. This hospital seriously needed air freshener. Maybe one of those cool, automatic ones that glow in the dark. That'd make any sick kid feel happier.

Picking up the end of the stupid stethoscope, he watched me carefully, his voice soothing when he spoke. Like he actually expected the sound of him would keep me calm. "Take some deep breaths."

"Bite me," I mumbled, and saw him holding down a laugh. Still, as he put the end piece up against my chest, I did as he asked. Didn't see a way around it, what with the way Mom was watching like a hawk. Probably expecting me to drop dead any second. Which I just may have, if it weren't for the fact I knew who'd be the one to catch me.

He moved it around to my back, but was careful that he himself stayed in my line of sight. Which I appreciated. My hands were already clenched tight with sweat as it was just from his presence. I don't know how well I'd handle it if he was standing behind me. It's not that I thought he would do anything; Jake himself had said the doc was pretty cool. For a vamp, anyway. But that didn't stop instincts from acting up. Just glad he understood that.

Finally, after what seemed like an all too long eternity, he moved back, if only by a step, pulling the stethoscope back around his neck. "Alright, can you lie down?" I looked once more at him, glaring daggers, though he just stared back. When I made no move, he raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'Would you rather deal with me or your mother?'

Super. Now he knew my one weak link.

Sighing angrily, I leaned back, my fists contracting even more against the rubber material of the exam table, the paper crinkling underneath me as I shifted my weight, very grudgingly, I might add.

Now, let us take a moment to console my crappy, crappy life. First, it was already bad enough. My teachers apparently had a grudge against me, because they always seemed to render me with way too much homework than what should have been legal in the continental US. Second, I become a werewolf. Talk about freak. I'd have probably felt more comfortable walking around with a paper bag on my head than anything. Third, Leah. That one's self explanatory. And now, good ole' fourth; I was lying in a stupid hospital, my mortal enemy standing next to me, and my mom sitting in the corner, still probably thinking it was drugs that landed me in here.

Alright, now that we've gotten that one cleared up. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes.

Cullen's smell once again burned my nostrils as he stood beside me, and extremely cautiously put his hands against my abdomen.

Fifth, my dignity just ran away. I swear, I saw it get up and leave.

His hands moved quickly and gently, pushing against my stomach in different places, trying to make Mom happy while trying to get me out faster. Maybe later I'd be with it enough to appreciate the gesture.

I nearly sang when he finished within thirty seconds, swiftly moving away as my body jolted up, both of us obviously glad to be done with the moment. I wouldn't feel as bad this year when Mom got yet another stupid homemade card for her birthday. It was her own fault, anyway. Maybe if she just gave me an allowance she'd get something other than a decorated piece of paper.

She looked over at the good doctor as he sat down by the counter again, picking up the clipboard and scribbling quickly on it. Her eyes were wide, and I resisted rolling my own.

"Mrs. Call," he started, still looking down and writing. "Would you be so kind as to wait out in the hall for a moment?"

I didn't have time to be angry at him for delaying my leave or curious as to what he wanted before Mom went into hysteria.

Again.

"What do you think it is?" She looked frantically over at me before her gaze moved back to him. By a small miracle she didn't blush again.

Any deeper, anyway.

"Is he alright? How sick is he?"

_Wow Mom. Calm down over there. If this is how you act towards a supposed fever, I can't wait to see you the day you figure out I can sprout fur and claws._

He looked up, sending her a reassuring smile. "I think the odds are in his favor." At her still worried look, he put on a confused expression, though I could see clearly through it. "You did want me to give him a thorough exam, did you not?" She just nodded, equally confused, though at least she wasn't acting. He cleared his throat, his brow furrowing as he looked back down at the papers. "With all due respect, there are some aspects of said exam that most young men would prefer their mother out of the room for."

**Carlisle's Pov**

I held open the door for her as she left the room, taking one last nervous glance at her son, and quietly shut it behind her. Turning back to Embry, he was finishing pulling his shirt back on, his frown deepening when he caught me watching him.

He sighed, giving me a curious look. "Alright, I give. What d'you want?"

I looked down, staring at the tiling for a long moment, my hand still on the doorknob. "Your mother's not the only one concerned for your health, you know."

When I looked up again, he was staring at me with an almost disbelieving expression. "You think I'm on drugs too?"

I chuckled, shaking my head as I sat down once more, looking at him carefully. My smile quickly disappeared however when I remembered the reason behind why I wanted to talk to him alone. "You're tired." That one was the complete and total truth. Every second that passed looked like it cost his energy supply dearly, and the bruises under his eyes were even darker than mine on a bad day. His posture was slouched, barely able to support his own weight anymore, his well built muscles tight with the effort. It didn't take a physician to realize he was completely exhausted.

All he did was continue looking questioningly back. "And? I know you're not exactly partial to the whole sleeping thing, but for us mere mortals, it sometimes happens."

I nodded carefully, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Embry, when was the last time you slept?"

He answered immediately, without a moments hesitation. "Three hours ago. Right before I was forced to come here against my will."

Waiting, I steepled my fingers below my chin, resting them against my knees. "And how long were you asleep exactly? Before you came here, that is." The edge of my mouth pulled up. "Against your will."

He didn't respond so quickly this time. "Why would it matter to you?" He was getting defensive.

I sighed, unsure of just how far was an acceptable amount to push him. "Don't be difficult."

My chastising didn't work. He just snorted. "I'm not being difficult; I'm just curious as to why anything concerning me would have any relevance in your life."

Inhaling deeply, I paused for a moment, and then picked up the board once more. "Because according to this," I began, waving it slightly in the air. "I'm your doctor."

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking amused. "Uh huh."

Leaning back, I set it back on the counter, neatly folding my hands. "I know it doesn't make sense to you, why I would even try to find out, but I'm not asking you to understand." I shrugged. "I'm merely asking you to just tell the truth." I gave him another even look. "How long were you asleep?" I repeated.

"Eight hours," he said, his teeth grinding together just the smallest bit.

My arms automatically crossed, and I couldn't help but send him a stern expression, suddenly feeling like I was disciplining one of my own children. "I don't believe you."

He began glaring again, his lip curling up just the slightest bit. It almost hurt to watch the energy that seemed to take him. "Never said you had to believe it. Just told me to say it."

"That's not what I recall," I tried again, forcing myself to be patient. "I actually remember asking for the truth."

"That was the truth," he said quickly. "Not my problem if you can't accept it."

I stared back, trying to figure out how to get him to just come out and tell me. "Embry, I've been a father to a few very immature kids for the past century, and have heard just about every excuse and fib that anyone could come up with. Do you really think I'm going to fall for yours?"

He uneasily ran a hand through his long black hair. "If you were really concerned, then you'd just let me leave so I could go home and sleep."

"Nice try," I congratulated him, though made no move that it was going to happen.

He rubbed a hand over his face, and muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry?"

Sighing, he looked back over at me, anger and impatience clearly written. "About an hour, okay? Can I go now?"

I just stared blankly. "An hour." My voice was void. That was worse than what I thought it would be. It probably wasn't just this night alone, either. It was probably every night. And I knew that it wasn't just him suffering from sleeplessness—it was the entire pack.

He just shrugged. "Patrols need to be kept up. If we don't do it, who do you think will? 'Sides, it's not that bad. We keep each other going. Kind of like a sleepover outside with a lot of running and mind reading and rain and no sleep." He caught onto the sudden pity that I was feeling for him. "And don't waste your sympathy on me," he snapped quickly. "If you're going to feel bad for one of us, for reasons unknown to the rest of the world, then choose Jake. He's got it the worst, what with running around Bella's house, too. He probably hasn't slept in over two days, if that."

The only response I could think of was a nod. "Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence, before he looked back up to me, his face surprisingly apologetic. "Look, I'm sorry about all this. Mom tends to overreact and all, and when she insisted on coming here, I figured you were the only chance I really had of laying low."

Smirking at him, I shook my head. "Forget it. Although I have to say it was a first." My own expression turned regretful. "And I'm sorry for all that. I know it couldn't have been very comfortable for you, but considering that your mother didn't look like she was about to drop it, I really didn't know what else to do."

Another awkward silence. I cut it off this time. "You have the flu," I told him, standing up, as he did the same. "Take some Tylenol for the stomach aches you're going to have. You'll also probably be getting a lot of headaches in the next few hours. Take a few days off of school and get some rest." I gave him a firm look. "And don't just act out the last part."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

**Well, there you are. Hope it made at least a little sense. Please review! My writing can't get better without your helpful criticisms! **


End file.
